Unnatural Feelings
by Otaku-Neeky
Summary: - Re-write of "Time to Move On" Matt always hated the fact that his bestfriend Mello was homophobic, always picking on the albino boy. What he didn't expect was to finally have the courage to stand up for Near. Along with Mello against him speaking with the 'enemy', how would he react if he found out that Matt had started to develop feelings for Near as well. - No adult scenes


**Hello again everyone- **

**So as some of you may have read on my previous fanfic, I've decided to re-write, slightly changing the plot and characters feelings. This time will also have longer chapters (yay!), so more descriptions, as well as some back story of some sort later ^^ **

**I really hope it isn't a hassle for you to re-read the first few parts of the story again, but hopefully they will be much better quality anyway c:**

**So this is practically a short preview, I'm thinking that future chapters will be around 1500-2000 words (maybe :3), and yeah.. Any feedback on how you think my new writing style is would be much appreciated. ^^ **

**Thankyouu—and hopefully enjoy! **

It was yet another night at the Whammy House for Matt, just the world's way of showing him that he has survived another day of hell. That's what it was for Matt, exactly how he felt from the moment he woke up, to the moment before the pure bliss of sleep. The overly sweet words from the teachers and staff, the way they pretended to care, he could see right through it, after all, they were only there for the fat sum of cash at the end of the week. The students were just a nuisance for them. How could they act like nothing was wrong, like this was all ordinary, that the children were normal? It was an orphanage, a place for the 'poor souls' to stay. No words can ever explain how this was somehow to be looked at as a huge opportunity, only available to the 'highly intelligent'. His parents were both dead, and that was the end of it.

Nothing would ever make him feel safe in his new 'home'. Besides the fact that all the attendees were in the same position, he felt like he was never fully accepted. The way his fellow students would tease him, exclude him from any activities, no matter how friendly he would act around them. That was until he was given a new dorm some years ago, he had just turned 13, a teenager then, no longer allowed to stay with the younger children. Yes, that was right, a new way of constantly reminding him that he has spent most of his whole childhood stuck in this place. The older, Mello; the constantly rude, ignorant boy who was well known for all the wrong reasons was to be his knew roommate, the only person who could protect him. They were what you would call 'inseparable', total opposites of ways and values, somehow perfectly connected as one. It's funny how sometimes becoming friends with one person can change everyone's opinions about you. No longer was Matt considered an outcast, but someone who people envied, not the fact that he was best friends with Mello, because let's face it, who would want to be friends with a jerk like him. But as he was now someone who Mello wouldn't constantly threaten to beat up, that was something special in itself. Of course that's not saying he never did, he was one hell of a violent kid after all.

The only one thing that Matt surely didn't understand about Mello was his hatred for the small albino boy, Near, the orphanage's genius.

* * *

Just a few more minutes, that's all it would've taken for Matt to finally escape into his own dreamland. Considering that it was the night that he was now finally free from studying, he was elated at the least. No more exams, no more forcing himself to stay awake to extreme hours in the morning, just to sustain his 3rd ranking, which of course he was proud of none the less. Near, Mello, then him. Yes, he was definitely proud. But was it really worth it all? So what if he was that high up in rank, he wasn't first, and that was all it took to be considered a failure in the teachers books.

_'96/100 Matt. Not good enough. You should've tried harder.'_

Damn right he was trying, he doubted that even the teachers would know the answers to half the questions on that stupid test. He would never let those words get to him though, just allowing them to simmer in the back of his mind. It was all behind him now, it was over. Sighing in relief, he was finally able to relax.

"...Hey."

The faint voice trailing though his head as Matt was in a half state of consciousness and sleep, growing louder as it was become more constant.

"...Hey. Matt, you awake?"

Finally awoken to his dismay but still refusing to open his eyes, Matt quietly muffled a small groan to signal that yes, of course he was awake, no thanks to his inconsiderate friend.

"We should head to the playroom. It's still early."

Mello spoke low, shifting to slouch upright on his bed opposite of Matt's. Slowly cracking open his eyes to see the neon glow of the alarm clock to his right.

12:50am.

_Yeah, sure. 'Early'._

Thinking best to just not respond, Matt just rolled over and curled up tighter in his duvet. Was Mello out of his right mind? Oh, he remembered, he wouldn't have been tired. Mello actually never spent nights awake studying, yet his still refused to accept Near having top rank. Logical.

"Come on Matt. It'll be fun. I promise."

Hesitating, Matt allowed one small word to fall out of his mouth.

"No."

After what felt like an eternity of silence, a slow exhale of breath was heard as Mello crept his way to slide over to his desk chair as he spun around to face Matt's back.

"But you never leave this room anymore. All you do is study, then play that pointless game of yours, then sleep. You don't even know what fun is anymore."

What even seemed to startle Matt himself was when he quickly shot up, glaring at Mello from across the room.

"Excuse me! That 'pointless game' is the only thing that keeps me sane here. Don't you get it? We've had exams for the past..." Matt started to count on his fingers. "...4 weeks now? I've been stacked with work, I never get enough sleep, and now I finally have a chance, and you're just too selfish to even care!"

Yes, even Matt could agree that was a bit unexpected, but when would Mello finally understand that he wasn't his slave? He didn't have to follow him around every god damn second of the day.

"Tsk, tsk. Matt, we both know I'm the one who yells at you, not the other way around. And you didn't even hear me out."

"Well, get it over with."

Matt was over his limit, feeling like he would literally explode any second.

"Near is still awake."

Mello chuckled in response, still eyeing Matt as he started to pace around the room.

"Your point being..?"

"He is _alone."_

And at that moment, the heavy, unsettling feeling dropped in his stomach. '_Alone.' _The way that single word rolled of his tongue, ice cold, sent a shiver through his spine. You sure as hell didn't have to be a genius to predict where this was heading. Matt sighed again, shaking his head it utter disgust.

"Why do you beat him up Mello?"

This would be the first time that Matt has finally had the courage to ask. Well, more like demand with the tone that he was using.

"Because he is a fag Matt. He doesn't deserve to be here."

Oh, that reminded him, another thing that Matt completely hated about Mello. He was homophobic.


End file.
